you are an ocean of waves
by winter lodge
Summary: Future Foundation punya dua anggota magang yang kelewat penasaran, dan salah satunya berhasil menemukan sebuah rahasia besar.


**you are an ocean of waves**

ansatsu © matsui yuusei, danganronpa © kazutaka kodaka & spike chunsoft. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

 **WARNING:** SPOILER FOR DANGANRONPA UNIVERSE, POST-DR2 SETTING. I might get DR chronology wrong tho please do correct me. oh and also friendship clichés

.

.

.

 _ **Peraturan pertama untuk para anggota magang di Future Foundation cabang ke-14:**_ Dilarang meninggalkan pos masing-masing lewat dari pukul sebelas malam.

 _ **Peraturan kedua untuk para anggota magang di Future Foundation cabang ke-14:**_ Dilarang memasuki ruangan bawah tanah dengan alasan apapun.

Rio Nakamura dan Yuzuki Fuwa baru saja melanggar dua peraturan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Rio, ngg, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke pos?"

Yuzuki mulai melihat sekelilingnya dengan takut-takut, padahal tadi sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang menuju pada lorong bawah tanah yang sedang mereka telusuri ini, ia masih bisa melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Rio menoleh, melihat rekannya yang kini tampak ragu dan malah merapat pada dinding lorong membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau mau mundur sekarang?" tanyanya ketus. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang akan menelusuri lorong ini sampai kita menemukan rahasia markas Future Foundation cabang ke-14?"

"Y-yaaa, tadi memang aku bilang begitu, sih …" Yuzuki mulai menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya penuh keraguan, satu tangan menarik-narik ujung roknya yang menggantung beberapa senti di atas lutut. "Tapi kurasa, rasa penasaranku cukup sampai di sini saja—"

Mengingat mereka baru saja berjalan sejauh lima meter dari pintu, Rio menganggap reaksi Yuzuki saat ini adalah reaksi seseorang yang kalah sebelum berperang. Oh ayolah, mereka bahkan belum menemukan ruangan itu—ruangan yang sering jadi bahan pembicaraan para anggota magang di Future Foundation cabang ke-14, padahal mereka belum pernah melihat ruangan tersebut secara langsung. Kabarnya, ruangan tersebut dilengkapi dengan pintu yang sebenarnya merupakan kaca satu arah, serta berbagai perlengkapan keamanan yang dikembangkan dengan teknologi termutakhir. Kabarnya lagi, ruangan itu digunakan untuk seseorang yang _sangat berbahaya_.

Seberapa berbahaya? Tidak ada yang tahu. Teman-teman tukang gosip Rio yang mulai menyebarkan kabar tersebut pun menggelengkan kepala ketika ditanya. Ruangan itu kemudian dianggap sebagai rahasia besar Future Foundation yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan dilihat oleh para anggota magang secara langsung, kecuali kalau mereka dipromosikan sampai setingkat Kirigiri-san, dan itu entah kapan. Mungkin beberapa puluh tahun lagi, itu pun kalau Tragedi Penuh Keputusasaan Bagi Seluruh Umat Manusia tidak terulang lagi.

Dan oh, sekarang Rio dan Yuzuki tinggal beberapa langkah menuju rahasia besar ini. Keputusan Yuzuki untuk mundur terdengar sangat mubazir, bukan?

"Apa yang kautakutkan?" Rio menurunkan intonasi bicaranya. Di bawah cahaya remang-remang dari lampu lorong yang hanya seadanya, Rio masih dapat menangkap kilas ketakutan di kedua mata Yuzuki. "Orang yang dikurung di sini? Atau … kau takut ketahuan?"

"… Dua-duanya," jawab Yuzuki sambil meringis. Wajar kalau ia takut ketahuan, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kirigiri-san pada Rio dan Yuzuki apabila mereka tertangkap basah melanggar peraturan—dua, pula. Mungkin tiga, jika para atasan berhasil menemukan bahwa kedua anggota magang ini telah menanamkan virus yang mengacaukan sistem keamanan di lorong ini. "Coba pikirkan lagi, Rio, kenapa orang itu sampai bisa dikurung di sini? Jangan-jangan sosiopat manipulatif berbahaya seperti Hannibal Lecter atau Johan Liebert? Bagaimana kalau nyawa kita terancam?"

"Ngg, sebenarnya nyawa kita akan lebih terancam kalau kita ketahuan sih, Yuzuki." Tentu saja, bagi anggota magang seperti mereka Kirigiri-san lebih menyeramkan daripada dua orang yang Yuzuki sebutkan barusan (dan jangan lupakan Naegi-san, tidak ada yang tahu ada apa di balik wajah polos dan senyumnya yang canggung itu). "Tapi kalau kaupikir-pikir lagi, Naegi-san dan atasan kita yang lain sudah berkali-kali keluar-masuk ruangan itu dan mereka kembali dengan selamat. Berarti, orang ini tidak seberbahaya itu kan?"

"Oh, kita tidak tahu itu." Yuzuki meringis semakin keras. "Siapa tahu mereka bawa senjata, atau sudah dijampi-jampi? Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa dilakukan Hagakure-san, Rio, kau tidak tahu."

Kini ganti Rio yang meringis.

"Jadi kau mau menyerah saja, nih?"

"Bukannya menyerah," Yuzuki meralat. "Hanya menunggu waktu lain yang lebih tepat?"

" _Kapan?"_ Rio bertanya dengan tegas. "Yuzuki, ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita, lho. Kita sudah susah-susah menanamkan virus di sistem keamanan hanya untuk menyerah di tengah jalan? Ayolah Yuzuki, virusnya hanya akan bekerja sampai jam 12 malam ini, lho."

"Ugh, maaf, Rio …."

Yuzuki betul-betul terlihat terpojok. Rasanya bukan Yuzuki lagi. Rio akhirnya mengembuskan napas panjang, menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa membujuk Yuzuki.

"Oke, kembalilah."

Yuzuki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Oh, kalau aku sih tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini," jawab Rio percaya diri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku akan jadi anak magang pertama yang melihat rahasia besar Future Foundation cabang ke-14 tanpa perlu promosi jabatan. Terdengar keren, kan?"

"Hhh, kau benar-benar kelamaan bergaul dengan Karma, ya." Giliran Yuzuki yang mengembuskan napas panjang, bukan karena memaklumi, tapi karena ia sudah tidak habis pikir lagi dengan tingkah si pembuat onar yang jadi temannya sejak SMP itu. "Aku akan mengabari kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan … ya semoga saja hal itu tidak terjadi."

"Semoga," gumam Rio, dalam hati berharap Yuzuki tidak berjumpa dengan atasan-atasannya yang sedang berpatroli atau apa. "Hati-hati, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki menelan ludahnya pelan. "Kau juga."

Rio menyaksikan bagaimana punggung Yuzuki perlahan-lahan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini yang tersisa hanya dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Rio tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berjalan sampai akhirnya ia sampai di bagian paling ujung dari lorong bawah tanah.

Ruangan legendaris itu kini ada di depan matanya.

Pintunya benar-benar terbuat dari kaca satu arah—Rio bisa mengenali kaca satu arah hanya dengan melihat. Ia bisa melihat isi ruangan tersebut dari luar, namun penghuni ruangan tersebut tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Dari dalam ruangan pintu ini akan terlihat seperti kaca hitam biasa. Rio mendekat perlahan, menahan napas, kemudian memicingkan matanya untuk dapat melihat sosok di balik kaca tersebut dengan lebih jelas. Penerangan di dalam lorong ini benar-benar tidak membantu. Bahkan di dalam ruangan itu sendiri, lampunya tampak setengah mati.

Jarak yang lebih dekat membantu Rio untuk mengidentifikasi apa saja yang ada di balik pintu kaca tersebut. Ia dapat melihat sebuah ranjang, meskipun penerangan terlalu payah untuk membantu Rio melihat benda-benda apa saja yang ada di atas ranjang tersebut. Yang jelas, tidak ada orang di atasnya. Di sebelah ranjang ada pintu yang sepertinya adalah pintu kamar mandi. Rio mendekat lagi, menggeser pandangannya ke dinding sebelah kanan dimana ia melihat sekilas sosok seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi, bersandar pada dinding.

Jadi, orang ini?

Siluet itu adalah siluet orang berambut hitam panjang, sangat panjang sampai menyentuh lantai. Rio langsung berpikir tentang Rapunzel ketika melihat orang itu—rambut panjang, terkurung. Hanya saja rambutnya hitam, mungkin tidak memiliki kekuatan ajaib apapun, dan mungkin juga ia tidak punya ibu angkat jahat. Oh, dan dari penampilan fisiknya, Rio berpikir mungkin ia adalah laki-laki. Tubuhnya tampak kurus seolah tidak makan selama beberapa hari. Ia duduk dengan tenang, kepala menengadah, mengarah pada langit-langit yang sepi.

Rio tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa rasa penasaran dalam dirinya semakin bergejolak. Bisa saja ia menempelkan wajahnya pada pintu untuk dapat melihat orang itu lebih jelas, namun bukan hal yang bijak untuk menyentuh apapun pada saat misi terlarang seperti ini meskipun bukan dengan tangan. Baru saja ia berpikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya, ia menangkap gerakan dari orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Begitu Rio mengembalikan fokusnya pada orang itu, Rio harus mati-matian menahan untuk tidak melonjak kaget karena kini, orang itu tampak sedang menoleh ke arah pintu.

Matanya merah, tampak sangat mencolok di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang. Wajahnya dingin. Rio kembali menahan napasnya.

"Tampaknya aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu, hm?"

Suaranya tak kalah dingin dari wajahnya.

Oke, Rio sudah tertangkap basah. Meskipun Rio masih bingung darimana lelaki itu bisa mengetahui soal kehadirannya, ia memilih untuk meladeni pertanyaan barusan.

"… Benar." Akhirnya Rio menjawab. Tenang dan tegas.

"Lalu apa keperluanmu datang kemari, Nona?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya penasaran saja."

"Penasaran … sungguh alasan yang membosankan …" Rio dapat mendengar nada penuh keluhan dari kalimat tersebut. "Hidup manusia penuh dengan hal-hal yang membosankan, aku tahu itu."

"Membosankan? Menurutku tidak juga." Rio membantah. Sepertinya sudah refleks. Rio selalu pintar berargumen. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini. "Pekerjaanku tidak membosankan— _well,_ kadang memang membosankan, tugas-tugas seperti _paperwork_ bisa sangat membosankan, tapi tidak selamanya pekerjaanku membosankan, kadang aku juga harus membantu penyelidikan dan evakuasi. Itu menyenangkan."

Tatapan mata merah itu berubah. Kini tampaknya tatapan itu terisi dengan kebingungan.

"Menarik sekali," gumamnya. "Bagimu mungkin dunia ini tidak membosankan. Tapi bagiku, dunia begitu membosankan sampai ingin kuakhiri saja. Di luar sana masih belum kiamat, eh? Setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

 _Apakah orang ini bicara tentang Tragedi Penuh Keputusasaan Bagi Seluruh Umat Manusia?_ Rio bertanya-tanya. Tapi mungkin jawabannya ya.

"Belum, sayangnya," jawab Rio dengan nada jahil. "Tampaknya stok harapan bagi dunia ini masih lebih banyak daripada keputusasaan yang menyebar."

"Omong kosong tentang harapan dan keputusasaan itu lagi," keluhnya sambil berdecak keras. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada langit-langit. "Membosankan. Dunia ini membosankan. Memangnya tidak ada omong kosong lagi selain harapan dan keputusasaan? Kenapa manusia tampaknya suka sekali dengan hal-hal membosankan seperti itu?"

Rio mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Semua hal tentang kebosanan ini tiba-tiba menerbitkan sesuatu di benaknya.

"Hei, pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa … mungkin saja kau merasa bosan karena kau sendirian?"

Hening sejenak. Sang Rapunzel kembali menatap ke arah pintu. Rasanya sedikit aneh, karena meskipun ada kaca satu arah di antara mereka, Rio tetap merasa tatapan mata mereka terkoneksi dengan baik.

"Sendirian?"

"Yeah, kautahu, kalau aku jadi kau—terkurung di ruangan gelap seperti ini—tentu saja aku akan merasa bosan karena tidak ada teman," jelas Rio. "Bukan hanya itu saja, aku tahu persis kok seperti apa rasa bosan dan kesepian karena tidak punya teman."

Sang Rapunzel tidak menanggapi. Rio menganggapnya sebagai kesempatan untuk meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Sewaktu aku bersekolah dulu, aku selalu jadi nomor satu—bukannya aku mau sombong, ya." Rio menggosok tengkuknya canggung. Menggali kembali memori pahit yang terjadi di masa lalu bukanlah kegiatan favorit Rio. "Nilai-nilai ulanganku bagus. Hampir selalu seratus. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak begitu menyukainya … maksudku, biasanya anak-anak suka mendiskusikan hasil ulangannya dan saling membandingkan jawabannya, kan? Siapa yang jawab benar, dan siapa yang jawab salah … bagaimana sebetulnya kita harus mengerjakan soal ini, kenapa kita bisa sampai salah menjawab … masalahnya adalah, jawabanku selalu benar. Aku tidak punya teman untuk mendiskusikan hasil ulanganku karena memang tidak ada yang perlu didiskusikan."

Cerita terhenti sejenak, memberi Rio waktu untuk menarik napas.

"… Membosankan sekali, bukan?" ujar Rio, setengah tertawa. "Yang bisa kulakukan setelah menerima hasil ulanganku hanya memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu mendengarkan diskusi teman-temanku tanpa bisa berpartisipasi. Setelah aku mencoba untuk menjawab salah dalam ulangan-ulanganku sehingga aku bisa berdiskusi dengan teman-teman, kebosanan itu berangsur hilang. Aku jadi punya teman, aku punya hal-hal yang bisa kubicarakan dengan temanku. Kesimpulannya, kebosananku hilang karena aku punya teman."

"Aku tidak mengerti," timpal Rapunzel pelan. Pengalaman Rio yang diceritakan barusan sepertinya begitu asing untuk pemuda ini.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu mengerti sepenuhnya, kok." Rio menggelengkan kepala meskipun ia tahu orang di balik pintu itu tidak akan bisa melihat gestur tersebut. "Poinku di sini adalah—bosan itu hanya sementara kalau kau tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan tersebut. Mungkin kau hanya butuh teman bicara, hm?"

"Teman bicaraku selalu membosankan, kalau kau mau tahu. Semua orang yang kuajak bicara membosankan. Ada orang yang awalnya menarik, namun lama-lama kemenarikan itu hilang. Kembali jadi membosankan."

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya karena kau berbicara dengan orang yang tak cocok?"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau menemukan orang yang cocok?"

"Dengan … bicara dengan banyak orang, kurasa?" Rio menjawab dengan pertanyaan bernada retoris. "Dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, pasti ada orang yang tidak membosankan, kok. Kalau kau bicara dengan banyak orang, kurasa kau akan menemukan orang yang menarik bagimu."

Kembali keheningan menyeruak. Rio berharap ia tidak salah bicara.

"Kau menarik."

"Maaf?"

"Kau. Menarik," gumam sang Rapunzel, masih tetap datar, namun entah kenapa Rio menangkap ada kesan terhibur dari dua patah kata yang terucap barusan. "Mungkin kau tidak akan semembosankan orang-orang itu."

"Oh, aku merasa sangat terhormat," ujar Rio tulus.

"Besok orang-orang itu bilang mereka akan memotong rambutku." Tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Rio bisa tahu kalau 'orang-orang itu' maksudnya adalah Naegi-san, Kirigiri-san, dan Togami-san. "Kau, bagaimana kalau kau yang memotong rambutku?"

Rio segera menolak. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa mati kalau mereka tahu kalau aku bertemu denganmu malam ini— _well,_ mungkin kita bisa berjumpa secara ilegal lagi di lain waktu, kurasa? Kalau aku selamat setelah kembali dari sini, tentunya."

"Kutunggu penyusupan selanjutnya, Nona Penyusup."

Julukan itu membuat Rio terkikik pelan. "Ups, sebentar lagi jam dua belas malam. Baiklah kalau begitu, Cinderella harus sudah kembali ke pos atau tidak akan ada lagi perjumpaan ilegal lainnya."

Rio menghentikan kalimatnya untuk tersenyum puas.

"Kautahu, hari ini aku senang sekali karena baru saja membuktikan sesuatu yang sudah lama membuatku penasaran. Senang berjumpa denganmu _, Izuru Kamukura-kun_ , semoga kita bisa berjumpa di lain waktu."

Pupil merah itu melebar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rio melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Izuru yang terdiam di kursinya, bertanya-tanya.

Oh.

 _Oh._

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Izuru. "Kau memang sangat menarik, Nona."

.

.

.

 **Data Siswa Akademi Kibougamine**

 **Nama:** Nakamura, Rio

 **Tempat, Tanggal Lahir:** Kanagawa, 25 Agustus XXXX

 **Angkatan:** 79

 **Bakat:** Super High School Level Spy

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n:**

pardon for the awkward translation of _"_ _The Worst,_ _Most Despair_ - _Inducing Incident_ _in the_ _History_ _of Mankind"_ orz.

by the way saya masih iffy soal karakterisasi Izuru karena ya keseluruhan screentime dia aja gak nyampe sejam? yang saya tangkep dia tuh datar gimana gitu (karena emang ga punya emosi kan ya) kecuali kalo sudah berhubungan sama sesuatu yang dia anggap menarik. ya sudah kita berdoa saja semoga di dr3 anime screentime dia lebih banyak amin.

shoutout buat esil yang berhasil meracuni saya dengan AKxDR headcanons!

terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca~


End file.
